


Champion

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Amulet, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer weren't the first to claim the brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April Madness Contest: Dean's Amulet at [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_drabble/profile)[**spn_drabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_drabble/).

Once I was worshipped by warriors. The bravest hurled themselves into battle with my name upon their lips. Now, men are sheep, and my name is lost in the wind.

My image, cast into an amulet, was a gift from one brother to another. I watched, for even a child’s faith is sweet. The boy battled evil, and I fought beside him. _‘There,’_ I whispered when Dean sought the enemy. _‘Down,’_ and death missed by inches.

 _‘Burn,’_ I murmured when Dean’s brother lay cold, soul escaped to a hero’s reward. But my Champion would not, could not, let him go.

**********

Dean returns soul-rent from the Underworld, his honorable battle scars replaced by a possessive brand. Sam places my amulet around his brother’s neck, but my Champion does not hear me. My whisper is lost among the screams that echo in his mind.

Dean is hunted by the slaves of another god. They lie. Name him a sword, a weapon, when he is a proud warrior against the dark. They are cowards, bloodless avatars that would steal the bodies of shield-brothers to fight their battle.

When I find their god, I shall indeed burn hot. The brothers are _Mine_.


End file.
